1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of germicidally treated and/or immune-modulatory active substances and to the use of the substance produced by this process, referred to for brevity as a "suspension", in particular to influence the immune system in the human and animal organism.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In the present state of medical science and technology, there are various ways of influencing the immune system of the body.
An example is by passive or active vaccination, i.e. by the stimulation of antibodies or by the direct application of antibodies, whereby either suppressive or stimulatory processes can be produced (definitions of medical terms in particular according to "Pschyrembel" clinical dictionary, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin-New York, 1977).
Desensitization has achieved particular importance in which the triggering antigen is first introduced to the organism at a very high dilution and then in increasing doses, so as to neutralize the excessive antibody reactions. Disadvantages of this process are the low success rate, the very prolonged treatment time, and the relatively limited spectrum of indication of allergic illnesses.
A simple yet successful process is the injection of autologous blood. One such process is known in which dilutions of autologous blood are treated with suspensions of aluminum hydroxide, analogous to the binding of vaccines on aluminum hydroxide in processes known to date, whereby the binding of the protein on the oxide certainly produces not only a certain depot effect for the erythrocyte material and the plasma proteins, but also a partial isolation of immune-relevant proteins.
This process has not achieved any great acceptance since it does not work reliably in the broad spectrum of indications.
Another method that should also be mentioned is an alternative method in which the patient's blood is very strongly oxidized by an ozone-oxygen mixture and then returned to the organism. Individual observations indicate that here immune-modulatory processes are triggered, too.
The use of suspensions for oxidation therapy is also described in particular in German Patent Specification 31 09 691, which refers to the autohemotherapy of Wolff, and more particularly, to the hyperbaric ozone therapy using venous blood of Kief, for which a device for extracorporeal bacteriocidal treatment is elaborated upon. The oxidation process of Wehrlie is also described.
In the proposals of Wolff and Kief, blood from the patient's body, and this alone, is used as the initial substance and subjected to an oxidation treatment and then reinfused as such. This is thus done in an exclusive manner, and there is only one oxidation step.